


the rogue in you

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dating, Domestic, M/M, Operas, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Fandral & Loki get ready to see the début of Gilbert and Sullivan's new opera, The Pirates of Penzance.





	the rogue in you

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Loki and Fandral visiting Midgard in whatever century you'd like. On a date.

“Your tie is crooked,” Loki murmurs quietly, and Fandral’s breath hitches in his throat as Loki’s hands come to his neck, adjusting the set of his cravat. The  _suit_  is… Strange. The bright green fabric of his jacket is looser than Fandral would like, but he rather appreciates the many layers to the outfit, even if for the sake of modesty they do not reveal too much of the shape of his hips or his legs. 

And the  _hat!_  Why, it is so heavy upon Fandral’s head, pushing down his hair, but Loki looks a picture in his own suit.

He wears a fabric of a shining silver as a jacket, and the bold pattern of his waistcoast - a black satin embroidered all over with shining silver threads - only draws more attention to the audacity of the jacket itself. “Many people will be watching  _you_  instead to he opera,” Fandral warns him, softly.

Loki laughs. “Let them watch.” He draws his fingers against Fandral’s, interlinking their hands. Just this morning, the two of them were in leathers and spattered with blood, riding back to Asgard after fighting some unnamed monster some fifty miles away, and look at them now.

Two young men, feigning English sensibility, and readying themselves for the opera.

“Do you truly think it will be better than HMS Pinafore?” Loki asks, smoothing out an imaginary crease in Fandral’s jacket as they begin to walk from the balcony. Skywalking like this, at Loki’s side, is strange indeed - still, Fandral is convinced that at any point the ground might rush up to meet him, and yet it doesn’t. Nor does anybody notice the prince of Asgard walking arm in arm with a warrior upon the very  _sky_ , although undoubtedly people must glance up.

“I hope so,” Fandral murmurs. “I did enjoy it, but… The Pirates of  _Penzance_ , why, the title alone delights and intrigues me. I do so love piracy.”

“That is the rogue in you,” Loki murmurs, but it is anything but a complaint. Like this, he is entirely at peace, and Fandral delights in the planes of his face, unlined by worry or anger or impatience. 

“What is the date?” Fandral asks softly. “On Midgard?”

“1879,” Loki murmurs. “It is New Year’s Eve, you know - they will be tended to much revelry. We might go dancing, once the show is over.”

“Ah, Manhattan,” Fandral murmurs. “We shall be the belles of any ball we enter.” Loki laughs, drawing Fandral’s hand to his mouth and brushing the backs of his knuckles - for a single moment, they stand suspended in the air, a thousand feet above the city of Asgard, and Fandral feels his heart will  _burst_. “Come, darling. Let us to the opera.”

“Very well,” Loki murmurs, and they move with greater alacrity to the Bifrost, where Heimdall stands waiting.

Fandral must be  _imagining_  it, but he could swear the watcher has the slightest smile upon his face as he allows them passage to Midgard. 

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow DashingFrost shippers, I've now set up a [Fuck Yeah DashingFrost Tumblr](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com), and I'm running a [DashingFrost week](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com/post/174693891923/dashingfrost-week-2018) at the end of the month! Check it out! <3
> 
> Feel free to HMU on [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) Requests are always open.


End file.
